Band on the Run
by TetsuoTsubushi
Summary: [WA3] Two years following the end of the game, we have the Maxwell Gang on the run and the slowly healing Filgaia is in need of government, and the one in place is up against the competition with the Gang caught between.


**Tetsuo Tsubushi Presents "Band on the Run", a Wild ARMS 3 Piece of Fan Fiction.**

**This is "Chapter One: Orange You Glad I Didn't Say Banana?" **

**OKOKOK(This is how I separate scenes, for ppl new to how I work)OKOKOK**

"This world is corrupt!"

This was the beginning phrase that the charismatic male voice exclaimed. The room was shadowed, but very open. It was the very large room twenty feet long and fifteen feet wide. Where what little light came in was a mystery. There hadn't seemed to be any windows, and there were no obvious lights.

A feminine hand reached the air. "So true!" The woman's voice, as pleasant as a spring day and as fluid as water responded. A giggle left her lips. "My beloved Commander, what would you have us do about the corruption of the ones who inhabit this world."

There was a pause. "My loyal Brunhilde, you must remember that all of us are ones who inhabit the world, and are the same as those corrupt people, but we have seen our sins and wish to abolish them as well as the sins of others." Came the charismatic man's words.

The woman cleared her throat out of embarrassment in a cute manner. "I am sorry, Commander Utgard-Loki. Please forgive me."

The man smirked. "It is of no concern, Brunhilde," the man replied. "Tell me, what is our situation."

"Ahem, yes," the woman paused. "It would seem Filgaia is in disarray. The Ark of Destiny is without a head, and from what has been rumoured, what we thought the deceased was speaking with was in fact a demon."

"Good work, Brunhilde."

"Well, I must say, Commander, it was not all my doing. We have many in our force."

"Yes, but you are my espionage officer. To find out such inside information would only be your doing."

She blushed. "Thank you, Commander."

"Now, where are the other three of my Heralds?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot. Hugi has gone on to work, and Sigyn is off doing whatever it is she does. They both reported they had no new agenda to tell you. Logi…I have no idea where he is. Probably skipping this report for all I know."

"Don't worry about Logi," Utgard-Loki replied. "He is only good as a soldier, and expecting him to be anything more than greedy and selfish is well-wishing."

"If he is such, why do you have him, Sir?" The brunette woman placed a finger to her chin quizzically. "It doesn't make much sense."

"It's because he's strong and he will do the part of my goals that require strength. He is an Elemental, and as such, he is good company when you send him to fight someone he hates."

"I see."

"Do not worry about Logi. Just play to his ego, Brunhilde, and all will be fine."

"Sigh…he looks so cute, but he ruins it with that ego and personality." Brunhilde remarked bitterly. How she loved men. Though, the number she has bedded is only two, so she was only a flirt in the end, but she was the best. Being a seductress had it's power when it came to her main job, covert operations. In other words, spying. Obtaining information. Nothing gets such information from men better than a woman with the added ability of killing ten in under a minute. She was an agile combatant.

"Well, that seems to be all that needs be said at the moment. Return to your duties and wait until further notice."

She salutes. "Yes, Sir."

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

Haaaa— 

"What was that?" Gallows questioned.

Virginia rubbed her nose. "I was going to sneeze…but I stopped short."

"Pheh. You could try to be a little bit quieter next time then," Jet ordered. It was not a suggestion. He grumbled. Either that or his three-day-empty stomach growled. Whatever, or at least, that's what he would say. "It's all your fault we're in this mess anyway."

"Here we go again…" Gallows rolled his eyes. Clive went quiet and ignored the situation. Jet and Virginia ended up glaring at one another.

Once more Jet had put blame on their current outlaw status on the female of the group. It was a common statement that he said. While Clive understood through logic that Jet was just venting and he needed to put blame on someone, and Gallows figured he did it just to either annoy her or did it out of a hidden affection where he used hate instead of love…besides what they thought, it was Virginia's thoughts on the subject that started this now long sentence, and what she thought was the literal translation of Jet's actions: He was blaming her and he hated her.

So in the end the two would squabble amongst themselves about who the blame is on. Virginia would ultimately point out that Jet could have run away before the whole situation broke out where they "killed" the head of the Ark of Destiny. Jet would mention that by that point he was expected to come along, as well as it being just his common duty and obligation.

In the end nothing would come of the fight, and it would all come back to them all quietly travelling the lands. Just as Jet wanted it. Making too much noise anyway would just draw attention to their highly sought after bodies. Getting all four of them, dead or alive, is a high reward. Not only that, when you're after people who have killed someone as important as Lamium, you're automatically sought after to be killed. People want justice, but they deem guilty those who are innocent. In other words, these four are guilty until proven otherwise.

Looking back, they sometimes think maybe running like they did was a mistake. Maybe they should have tried better to explain and all.

Yeah right!

Who would believe a dream demon was the person talking to the guy and that the same demon killed him? No one would have heard a word of it.

So the four of the Maxwell Gang have taken to the planet of Filgaia. People generally think the planet is becoming healthier. It probably is thanks to the four. They knew it would change. Eventually. Changes like that wouldn't happen right away, after all.

What the four of them were unawares of was the motions going on in the background. The whole fact that as prosperity grows on Filgaia, law and government are in need of being established. In need to put a stop to illegalities that run the shadow of Filgaia. As the Ark of Destiny moved in on this subject over the past two years of the Maxwell Gang's virtual seclusion, there has been people who find this government corrupt. The organization known as Pantheon have found that the Ark of Destiny's idea of government is wrong, and they are just the sort to do things by force.

The truth of the situation is that not much is known other than that of the Pantheon. A virtual army of what could be best described as terrorists or rebels.

"So…where to now?" Gallows wondered.

"Anywhere the wind takes us."

Everyone stared at Clive and questioned where that corny line came from.

He noticed the looks he got and fixed his glasses. "What?"

"No, it's just…not to be blunt, Clive, but…" Virginia took a breath in. "That's as lame as that knock knock joke where you just say banana two times and then orange on the last one, and then you finish by saying 'Orange you glad I didn't say Banana'."

The two younger men nodded. Clive fixed his glasses again. "I'm old, and I'm a father," was his simple defense.

"So…where to next?" Gallows asked again.

"Why not go to Clive's home?" Jet suggested. It was an awkward suggestion. Coming from him of all people. Was the two years of running and the hot sun of today getting to his brain?

The others stared at him for a moment. They took a moment and realized it was even a suitable suggestion. With her mouth open, but no words coming out, Virginia hesitated to reply, "Yeah, let's do that."

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

**Also, I bold all ANs, just do you know as well.**

**Anyway, I just want to interrupt the story by saying this is actually a preview. This story isn't ready to come out yet, but I have this done, so why not have the setup chapter come out to see what kind of reaction I get?**


End file.
